Las Consecuencias de tu Ausencia
by Haru1305
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que derrotaron a Naraku y el pozo devorador de huesos no se ha vuelto a abrir , Inuyasha añora ver de nuevo a Kagome, y a Rin le sucede algo similar por la ausencia de su amo que dejó de visitarla desde hace 6 años. La humana y el hanyou comienzan una relación, pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando regresen aquellos a quienes extrañan?.
1. Chapter 1

No suelo escribir las N/A, antes del capítulo, pero como dicen para todo hay una primera vez ^_^

Quiero agradecer a estas lindas personas que comentaron el final de Lucha por el amor, **aloanime42, Yarisha, gcfavela, Natity,** **Nurarihyon Kou Taisho** , ,inuyashadaiyoukai, **Guest, y** a todas las que me pidieron que la historia pasada fuera InuRin, aquí está el Oneshot que les prometí, escogí la era Sengoku, sé que es una apuesta arriesgada, ya que es más fácil desarrollar a los personajes en un universo alterno, pero espero que me haya quedado bien, intenté respetar al máximo el carácter de Sesshomaru, que como ya lo he mencionado en otras ocasiones es el más difícil de describir, aunque no por eso deje de ser el más fascinante (babas). Ahora sí los dejo con..

.

.

.

 **Las Consecuencias de tu Ausencia**

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, la brisa soplaba refrescante, y los árboles y flores estaban revestidos con los más brillantes tonos, y exquisitos aromas, una fina silueta se paseaba entre los campos repletos de flores, tarareando de vez en cuando una canción, la pequeña Rin ya contaba con 12 años de edad, su cuerpo abandonaba sin prisa sus formas planas, para darle paso a las curvas propias de la adolescencia, su rostro antes redondeado, comenzaba a estilizarse, dejando ver rasgos femeninos y delicados, sin embargo ella seguía siendo en esencia una niña, pura inocente, y sobre todo alegre y bondadosa, pero había algo que empañaba esa felicidad. La pequeña se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo cubierto de hierbas, cobijada bajo la sombra de un frondoso cerezo, suspiró con pesadez, para luego volver a sumirse en sus contrariados pensamientos.

Sesshomaru, el Inuyoukai al que consideraba su familia, había dejado de visitarla desde hacía dos años atrás, las últimas noticias que había recibido de él, eran que se encontraba librando varias batallas a lo largo del territorio del oeste, para recuperar las tierras que alguna vez le pertenecieron a su padre, también que reconstruía el castillo que alguna vez le perteneció al antiguo lord.

De eso hacía ya poco más de un año, y su preocupación crecía con el paso de los días, y ¿Si había muerto en alguna batalla?, no, no, se negaba a creerlo, él era un ser sumamente poderoso, tal vez por esa razón la había abandonado, porque se dio cuenta de que ella era una débil y patética humana, sin ningún poder ni talento, la revelación le dolió más que si una espada le atravesara el corazón, y tuvo que apretar los dientes, para no gritar de la frustración, inhaló un par de veces en busca de calmar sus alteradas emociones, pero pronto se vio presa de la curiosidad, al contemplar un par de metros adelante, una figura muy familiar, avanzó con cautela, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero era más que claro que el susodicho se encontraba demasiado distraído, de lo contrario, tanto su fino y desarrollado olfato como su sobrenatural oído, le hubiesen advertido de su presencia.

El joven se encontraba concentrado mirando hacia las oscuras profundidades, del pozo devorador de huesos, no había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que aguardaba.

— Buenas tardes señor Inuyasha — El aludido se sorprendió, girándose rápidamente, hacia donde Rin se encontraba, la observó con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver su cara se relajó casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?, sabes que es peligroso que te alejes tanto de la aldea — La reprendió en tono enfadado.

— Perdón — Bajó la cabeza avergonzada — Es que quería caminar un rato, necesitaba pensar.

Inuyasha pudo apreciar el tono triste de la niña y eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo, no era muy bueno con las palabras, y menos si se trataba de darle ánimos a una mujer — ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó en tono inseguro, y deseando que Rin no comenzara a llorar, una de las cosas que no soportaba, era precisamente el llanto de una mujer, para ser sinceros tenía muy poco tacto con el sexo femenino, o por lo menos había llegado a esa conclusión.

— Es el señor Sesshomaru — Suspiró con pesadez — Hace dos años que dejó de visitarme, debe haberse olvidado de mí, o tal vez se dio cuenta de que soy una inútil, y solo represento una carga en su vida — Sonrió con tristeza.

— No eres una inútil Rin — Casi gruñó, sorprendiéndose, por sus palabras, y dejando a su compañera con la boca ligeramente abierta, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos, y desvío la cara avergonzado, clavando su vista en el horizonte, en donde el sol comenzaba a morir — Seguramente ese idiota debe seguir con esas estúpidas batallas para conquistar el reino de nuestro padre, y por eso no ha podido venir a verte — Agregó para menguar la incomodidad que se había formado en el ambiente.

Rin lo miró aún más sorprendida — Usted está defendiendo al señor Sesshomaru — Pronunció incrédula.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? — La fulminó con la mirada — Yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que le pudo haber pasado — Espetó, casi indignado.

— Gracias señor Inuyasha — Lo miró sonriente.

— ¿Eh? — Ahora fue el turno de él para sorprenderse.

— Por intentar hacerme sentir mejor, se lo agradezco mucho.

— Feh, no digas tonterías, y deja de decirme señor, eso me desagrada — Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón, en un gesto de molestia.

— Disculpeme, es la costumbre, y como al señor Sessh.. — Se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada envenenada que le dirigía su acompañante, ante la sola idea de compararlo con su hermano mayor — De acuerdo, Inuyasha — Rió nerviosa.

— Así está mejor, ahora vámonos, o la anciana Kaede se preocupará por ti.

La pequeña asintió, para luego hacerle un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se inclinara un poco — Gracias — Volvió a pronunciar, después de darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Salió caminando en dirección a la aldea, mientras que el hanyou se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos producto del cálido contacto.

* * *

Tres años después…

— Rin, Rin, ¿Dónde se metió esta niña? — La anciana tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de regularizar su respiración, estaba muy agitada como consecuencia de buscar a la joven por casi toda la aldea, se recostó en la pared se su cabaña, las piernas le temblaban levemente — Ya no estoy para estos esfuerzos, pero cuando encuentre a esa muchachita… — El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido al escuchar voces provenientes del exterior, se asomó a la puerta, y pudo divisar a dos personas acercándose, tal parecía que estaban discutiendo, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía.

— No sé, en qué estás pensando chiquilla irresponsable — Espetó la voz masculina — Ahora no solo te alejas de la aldea, sino que también lo haces en la noche, ¿Qué tal si yo no hubiese estado cerca?.

La aludida bajó el rostro avergonzada, sabía que el hanyou tenía razón, pero era algo que no podía evitar, desde que Sesshomaru no había vuelto a visitarla, iba cada cierto tiempo al bosque durante el día, y para cada cumpleaños permanecía allí hasta el anochecer, ese día no había sido la excepción, cumplía 15 años, y en su corazón adolescente aún guardaba la esperanza de que él cumpliera su promesa, y fuese a buscarla, para llevarla a su lado como en los viejos tiempos.

— Perdón — Susurró, cuando la mirada de Inuyasha le taladraba la nuca, levantó la cabeza y encontró el rostro lleno de preocupación de la anciana Kaede, se sintió doblemente culpable — Lamento causarles problemas, solo quería..

— Esperar a que él viniera — Completó la anciana — Rin — Dio varios pasos en su dirección, hasta quedar a escasas pulgadas de distancia — Sé que Sesshomaru es muy importante para ti, y que no pierdes la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero han pasado casi cinco años, la verdad es que dudo que vuelva.

— Lo hará — Aseguró con voz desesperada, mirando desafiante a la anciana, que le devolvía la mirada con tristeza — Discúlpeme no quise gritarle, Inuyasha gracias por salvarme — hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, y entró a la cabaña, sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? — Cuestionó la mayor.

El hanyou bufó cruzándose de brazos — La atacó un ogro — Escupió molesto — Deberías encerrarla, esa niña siempre está causando problemas — Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de molestia.

La anciana sonrió — Gracias por preocuparte por ella, ahora ve a buscar tu regalo, en un rato comenzaremos con la celebración.

— Ya voy, ya voy — Se giró de espaldas, y agitó la mano restándole importancia — Eres una anciana muy mandona — Masculló.

* * *

La joven de cabellos ébano lucía simplemente hermosa, aunque Kaede y Sango creían que esa palabra no le hacía justicia.

— Pareces una princesa — Chilló Sango emocionada, juntado sus manos en una expresión soñadora.

La anciana asintió — Te has convertido en una hermosa señorita, ese kimono te queda precioso.

La aludida se sonrojó, no era una mujer vanidosa, y aunque los muchachos de la aldea le decían siempre lo hermosa que era, ella no se jactaba de eso, todo lo contrario siempre reaccionaba de forma inocente, y en muchas ocasiones se cohibía.

— Se los agradezco mucho, pero es porque este kimono es tan lindo, una verdadera obra de arte — Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma admirando la tela roja, que estaba adornada con diseños en color negro, los cuales simulaban un paisaje nocturno.

— No seas modesta, tú te ves hermosa —Contradijo Sango con dulzura.

— Siempre las mujeres tardando tanto — La voz de Miroku se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

— No exageres, no es tan tarde — Replicó Sango frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh pero a valido la pena, has quedado realmente hermosa, pequeña Rin — Le sonrió coqueto, se acercó a ella en un rápido movimiento y besó una de sus manos.

La aludida se sonrojó y rió nerviosa — Gracias..monje Miroku — Retiró la mano apenada, pero estaba a medio camino de lograr su objetivo, cuando el hombre fue golpeado en la cabeza por su mujer.

— Ayyyy — Aulló de dolor, frotándose la cabeza — Sanguito, no te molestes, tú sabes que eres la única para mí — Abrazó a su mujer, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Deja de ser tan pervertido, no molestes más a Rin, y menos hoy que es el día de su cumpleaños.

Miroku se enderezó y sonrió, como si nada hubiese pasado — Muchas felicidades joven Rin — Le extendió un pequeño saquito — Espero que sea de tu agrado.

— Gracias, pero no tenía que molestarse — Replicó apenada.

— Tonterías, es un gusto para nosotros poder compartir este día contigo — Intervino Sango con una gran sonrisa — Y ya démonos prisa, los invitados esperan.

.

.

.

La celebración fue muy alegre, unos reían y cantaban, otros comían y bebían, Rin por su parte, se sentía muy contenta rodeada de todas las personas de la aldea a quienes consideraba una gran familia, pero hacía falta alguien, y ese vacío no lo podía llenar ninguno de los presentes, miró al cielo totalmente despejado, donde las estrellas y la luna brillaban en su máximo esplendor, suspiró con pesadez, un año más sin verlo, un año más sin saber nada de él, sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho, que le hizo difícil respirar, quería salir de allí, estar un momento a solas, pero no deseaba parecer grosera y dejar a sus amigos en medio del festejo, fue entonces que la anciana Kaede le dio la solución sin saberlo.

— ¿Has visto a Inuyasha? — Le susurró en el oído, para hacerse escuchar entre el gran bullicio — Creo que no ha venido a la fiesta.

— Iré a buscarlo — Respondió de forma atropellada, y perdiéndose entre las personas antes de ser detenida.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la entrada de la aldea, y se sintió tonta, ella no tenía poderes para detectar las presencias, era una simple humana, le recordó su mente con tristeza y frustración, pero la casualidad, el destino, o algún poder superior la hizo levantar la vista y dirigirla hacia los árboles, que se erguían al comienzo del bosque, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de su objeto de búsqueda, se veía tan sereno, mirando hacia el cielo con total concentración.

— Nunca aprendes, ¿Eh mocosa? — Su voz grave la hizo dar un pequeño respingo, creyó que pasaría lo mismo de hace años, que no advertiría su presencia, claramente se había equivocado. No separó su atención del cielo, pero creyó escucharlo reír por lo bajo, cuando ella emitió un gruñido.

— Deja de decirme mocosa — Espetó — Tú me pediste que no te llamara señor y así lo he hecho — Se quejó en tono indignado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

En un rápido movimiento que ella no advirtió, el mitad demonio bajó del árbol en un gran salto y caminó en su dirección, la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro la molestaba, se estaba riendo de ella, quiso protestar, pero al tenerlo tan cerca de su persona se sintió extraña, gratamente extraña, las protestas que ya estaban a punto de abandonar su boca, murieron en ella, se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada dorada, y sintió sus mejillas encenderse.

Inuyasha por su parte no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, borró de golpe su sonrisa, y no pudo evitar mirarla intensamente, Rin era una joven hermosa, no era un ciego para no darse cuenta, pero esa noche en especial, lucía condenadamente linda, demasiado para su salud mental, quiso retroceder, se había sonrojado levemente, pero la visión de la inocente expresión de Rin, de sus ojos brillantes por los rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, la piel de su rostro, blanca como la nieve, y que parecía tan tersa que se le antojaba tocarla, y sus labios, de un color rosa, asemejaba a una dulce fruta, que anheló probar. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro, la joven deseó alejarse, pero era como si su cuerpo se hubiese congelado en el sitio.

— Esto no está bien, Inuyasha es mi amigo — Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, intentando sacar fuerzas para apartarse, pero contrario a ello se encontró rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, para acercarlo más a su pequeña figura, el cálido aliento del hanyou chocó contra sus labios, y por instinto cerró los ojos, rendida ante el sinnúmero de sensaciones que le provocaba su contacto, era como si de un hechizo se tratara, uno que la invitaba a probar la suavidad de la boca masculina, sintió la tibieza de sus labios al rozar los suyos, se abandonó ante la deliciosa caricia, y correspondió torpemente, era su primer beso, Inuyasha le estaba dando su primer beso, y se sentía maravilloso, una corriente atravesó su columna y se aferró con mayor fuerza a él, quiso gritar, deseaba exigirle una explicación por su extraña conducta, pero se escuchó a sí misma suspirando con cada movimiento de su boca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentir que el beso se había terminado, miró con curiosidad y vergüenza al hanyou, él mantenía un semblante contrariado, y al instante supo que se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, iba a pedirle una explicación, pero el joven se le adelantó.

— Regresa a la aldea, ya es muy tarde — Saltó al árbol en el que se encontraba minutos antes, y luego desapareció en las profundidades del oscuro bosque.

Rin se quedó allí, de pie, mirando a la nada, con mil preguntas saturando su cabeza, ni siquiera le había podido preguntar el porqué no estuvo presente en su fiesta, ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas, lo único que era obvio para ella es que él se sentía mal por la ausencia de Kagome, sabía que la amaba desde hacía mucho, y dolió, esa revelación le dolió profundamente sin saber muy bien el porqué, ¿Acaso sentía por el joven de cabellos plateados algo más que cariño de amigos?, no, no, no, no podía ser cierto, pero el cosquilleo en sus labios y el rubor en sus mejillas, eran una clara prueba de que ese beso significó mucho para ella, y que esa noche había descubierto sentimientos ocultos por inuyasha, ahora debía averiguar qué sentía él por ella, pero ya sería después, tenía que volver era muy tarde, y peligroso estar allí sola.

* * *

Si Rin se sentía confundida, Inuyasha no estaba en mejores condiciones, corría por el bosque a toda prisa deseando estrellar su cabeza contra cada árbol que se cruzaba en su camino, y así borrar el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con la joven, se maldijo internamente un par de veces, es que, ¿En qué cabeza cabía?, era Rin, la protegida de Sesshomaru, la niña ruidosa y parlanchina, que hacía mil preguntas a la vez, y revoloteaba por todos lados, pero ella ya había dejado de ser una niña, desde hacía tiempo, y hasta ahora el peso de esa verdad recaía sobre él, no podía estar enamorándose, se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía pasar por lo mismo, le había costado demasiado el poner en orden sus sentimientos, y entender que en realidad amaba a Kagome, y que Kikyo era solo un hermoso recuerdo de su pasado, ahora no pensaba repetir la historia con Rin, si bien era cierto que la miko estaba ausente, y que cada día que pasaba perdía más la esperanza de volver a verla, no iba a involucrarse con la mocosa, porque ella era solo eso, una mocosa.

Se detuvo al llegar frente al pozo devorador de huesos, al que visitaba a diario, esperando por ella.

— Maldita sea ¿Porqué no regresas? — Vociferó inclinándose un poco hacía el hueco oscuro — Si estuvieses aquí no sentiría esto por ella — Susurró, se giró molesto apretando los puños a sus costados y rechinando los dientes, debía alejarse también de allí, quería estar solo, y asi poder ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

— Rin — Kaede la llamó, haciéndola dar un respingo por la sorpresa.

— Anciana Kaede — Rió nerviosa, y comenzó a estrujarse las manos, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó en que la mujer se acercaba a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — La cuestionó, mientras le enviaba una mirada inquisidora — ¿Pudiste encontrar a Inuyasha?.

La sola mención de ese nombre la hizo tensarse de inmediato — N..no — Balbuceó — Seguro estaba en el bosque, y luego de lo que pasó en la tarde no quise entrar allí sola — No le gustaba mentir, y menos a la mujer que consideraba su segunda madre, pero no podía contarle lo de Inuyasha, al menos no hasta que él le aclarara lo sucedido.

Kaede asintió, debido a su avanzada edad, y a la oscuridad de la noche, no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la tensión que provocaba en el cuerpo de Rin, el mencionarle al hanyou — Fue lo mejor — Sonrió de forma maternal — Ahora vamos a la cabaña, ya es muy tarde y el frío se hace cada vez más fuerte.

Rin caminó silenciosa el resto del trayecto, reproduciendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez la escena del beso, deseaba contarle a la anciana, pedir un consejo, pero simplemente no se animaba, ¿Qué le diría?, Inuyasha me besó y yo le correspondí sin más, para que luego él se marchara arrepentido y sin darme las más mínima explicación, que loco sonaba eso, pensaría mal de ella, además también estaba el asunto de Kagome, todos sus amigos sabían que ese par estaba enamorado, así que ansiaban que la joven volviera de su época para que por fin pudiesen estar juntos.

Ella también había compartido ese sentir, hasta ese día, maldición, se sentía como una traidora, una serpiente rastrera una..

— Que descanses mi niña.

Nuevamente la voz de la anciana la hizo despertar de su pensamientos abrumadores, ya habían llegado a la cabaña y ni siquiera se percató.

— Igualmente — Esbozó una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol la sorprendieron despierta, no había podido dormir prácticamente nada, y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas se colaban en su mente, talló sus ojos con desgana y se levantó del futón al escuchar el insistente llamado de Kaede desde la sala.

Lavó su cara, cepilló su cabello y cambió su yukata de dormir, por un fresco kimono color lima, adornado con flores, contempló un momento su aspecto en el espejo, se veía realmente mal, no dudaba que la anciana se preocupara al verla, y sus predicciones resultaron acertadas, la mayor se exaltó desde que puso un pie fuera de la habitación, y la bombardeó con cientos de preguntas respecto a su decaído aspecto, ella con toda la paciencia le contó que simplemente había tenido una mala noche de sueño, pero que no sentía ningún malestar físico, y en parte tenía razón, su malestar radicaba en lo emocional.

Pasó el día ocupada en los quehaceres cotidianos, hasta que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, quería despejar un poco su mente, pero no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación entre Sango, Miroku y Kaede, que llamó poderosamente su atención.

— ¿Entonces no ha regresado? — Preguntó la anciana con preocupación.

— No, y es muy extraño, Inuyasha nunca se va de la aldea sin avisarnos — Su mujer asintió — Tal vez..

— Ni lo pienses — Lo cortó la mujer con brusquedad, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo — Sugirió el monje.

— Hola — Una voz muy familiar los hizo girar su atención hacia sus espaldas, en donde aterrizaba Kirara, quien transportaba a Kohaku en sus espaldas, el joven bajó de un ágil salto, y esbozó una gran sonrisa, saludó a su cuñado a la anciana y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana — Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero es que me encontré a Inuyasha en una aldea cercana, y me pidió de favor que les viniera a decir que se ausentará por un par de días, y que no se preocupen por él.

— No tienes porqué disculparte, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido — Lo reprendió Sango con dulzura, Kohaku sonrió en respuesta.

Miroku se quedó pensativo, esa actitud no era normal en su amigo tal vez algo malo estaba pasando, y él no deseaba preocuparlos hasta no estar seguro.

Rin escuchó atenta las palabras de Kohaku, escondida tras una cabaña, no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, pero también triste, un par de lágrimas escaparon de su control, le dolía la actitud de Inuyasha, ¿Estaba huyendo de ella? ¿Tanto se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido?, maldijo por lo bajo, era un tonto, se atrevía a besarla para luego largarse así sin más sin darle ni una mísera explicación, removió todos sus sentimientos con ese acto, y ahora ya no sabía ni que sentir, emprendió el camino de regreso a la cabaña, sus ganas de pasear se habían ido.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrían, y el hanyou no regresaba, Rin estaba cada vez más confundida y enojada, intentaba disimularlo frente a Kaede, lo último que deseaba era que le hiciera un interrogatorio, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, cuando regresó Inuyasha eso no mejoró, por el contrario, la tensión a su alrededor era palpable, y él se dedicaba a ignorarla, o la saludaba secamente, ella ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le parecía increíble su actitud, después de todo fue él quien la besó, y no al revés.

Y todo explotó un día en que se lo encontró a la salida de la aldea, la joven venía de recoger unas hierbas medicinales, por petición de la anciana Kaede, y al pasar a su lado el medio demonio la ignoró olímpicamente, y se dirigió al bosque, caminando despreocupado, Rin apretó los puños furiosa, sin pensarlo mucho se giró en su dirección.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Inuyasha? — Casi rugió.

El aludido se detuvo, y la miró indeciso — ¿A que te refieres? — Se cruzó de brazos.

Ella frunció el ceño al instante, quiso golpearlo o gritarle lo idiota que era, pero respiró profundo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos — Al porqué de tu actitud, quiero saber porqué me has estado ignorando desde que regresaste.

El joven se sonrojó visiblemente, y eso le causó gracia a Rin, pero se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido, debía recordar que estaba enojada.

— No..no sé de qué hablas — Se giró para marcharse, pero la joven lo tomó por una de las mangas de su haori, deteniéndolo en el acto.

— Claro que lo sabes — Lo miró dolida — Después de lo que pasó el día de mi cumpleaños… después de que… me besaste — Susurró — Te la has pasado ignorandome, pensé que me darías una explicación, que…

— No hay nada que explicar — Replicó él.

— ¿Qué? — Pronunció incrédula — Pues yo no entiendo porqué lo hiciste, así que merezco que me des una explicación — Rebatió.

— Ya te dije que no hay nada que explicar mocosa — Siseo.

— Deja de llamarme mocosa — apretó los dientes.

— Pues eso eres — Respondió mordaz.

Las palabras de Inuyasha dolieron, más que mil agujas perforándole el corazón, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando en vano contener las lágrimas que pronto mojaron sus mejillas, Inuyasha se maldijo internamente, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando, y Rin estaba haciéndolo por su culpa, no sabía que hacer, lo mejor sería marcharse de allí.

— No lo soy, si lo fuera no me hubieses besado — Aseguró con la voz rota a causa del llanto.

Inuyasha suspiró con cansancio, se acercó a ella y le limpió las lágrimas, provocándole un escalofrío ante el solo contacto de su mano — Es mejor que lo olvides Rin, no fue correcto, por favor olvidalo — Pidió casi suplicante, no deseaba hacerle daño, la quería demasiado, así que lo mejor era alejarse de ella.

Pero Rin tenía otros planes, tomó la mano con la que él había limpiado sus lágrimas, y lo atrajo hacia sí, tomándolo por sorpresa, besó la comisura de sus labios — Yo no deseo olvidarlo — Susurró contra su boca.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, definitivamente Rin ya no era una niña, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la tomó del mentón y lo levantó para que pusiese mirarlo a los ojos — No juegues conmigo Rin — Pronunció con una voz tan sensual que le erizó toda la piel, jamás había conocido esa faceta del hanyou, y moría de ganas por descubrir todo de él.

— No estoy jugando — Contraatacó, intentando sonar segura y tranquila, cosa que se le hizo difícil, pues en su interior temblaba como un animalito asustado.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, acercó su cara a la de ella, y la besó, el contacto fue superficial al principio, pero con el transcurrir de los segundos se intensificó, Rin se aferró a su cuello, tal y como la noche de su cumpleaños, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y agradeció internamente que él la sostuviera por la cintura, si no estaba segura de que se hubiese caído, sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen, y juró que podía sentir las mariposas revolotear en su interior, el joven mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para introducir su lengua, ella se lo concedió, permitiendo que Inuyasha degustara toda su cavidad, no pudo evitar suspirar, y gemir por lo bajo, su respiración era tan rápida que parecía que hubiese estado corriendo un largo rato. El ambarino no estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor que ella.

Él terminó el beso y ambos se encontraban sonrojados, aún así se sonrieron, era inútil seguir negando la gran atracción que sentían entre sí.

Inuyasha introdujo la mano en una de las mangas de su haori — Toma — Le entregó una cajita negra — Es tu regalo de cumpleaños — Explicó, al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro femenino.

— Gracias — La abrió, mirando sorprendida su contenido, una hermosa pulsera plateada, adornada con un dije, que era.. ¿Un colmillo? — Es hermosa..pero.. — Levantó el dije en su dirección.

— Es uno de mis colmillos, no vayas a perderlo, porque es muy valioso — Pronunció arrogante, ella solo asintió sonriente — Te veré después — Se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y besó su frente.

Rin volvió a sonreír, para luego asentir, y caminar hacia la aldea.

* * *

Los días a partir de allí cambiaron para ambos, Inuyasha ya no visitaba el pozo devorador de huesos, con la esperanza de ver salir a Kagome de el y Rin dejó de asistir al bosque a esperar por el regreso de Sesshomaru, no era que lo hubiese olvidado, pero el sentimiento recientemente descubierto por el mitad demonio la hizo resignarse a su ausencia, y entender que ahora allí estaba su hogar, e Inuyasha y los demás eran su nueva familia.

Sus amigos comenzaron a sospechar de su relación, la primera en notarlo fue Kaede, notaba a la joven más alegre, pero también se había vuelto distraída, parecía que todo el día tuviese la mente en otra parte, y qué decir de los fuertes sonrojos cuando tenía al hanyou cerca, y él le sonreía y miraba de una forma dulce que le recordaba a como lo hacía frente a su hermana mayor, o a la manera en que observaba a Kagome, cuando la joven miko se distraía.

Fue uno de esos días en que Rin regresaba de una de sus ya habituales caminatas al atardecer, en compañía de Inuyasha, que Kaede decidió salir de dudas.

La abordó luego de que se despidió del joven, y se dirigía sonriente hacia la cabaña que compartían.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Pidió en un tono demasiado serio, uno que rara vez usaba, y Rin no lo pasó por alto, asintió lentamente, como si la acción le causara temor, y se dejó guiar por la mayor, hacia un arroyo cercano a la aldea, Kaede cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda, y miró hacia el horizonte con gesto pensativo, eso sólo acrecentó el nerviosismo en la menor, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

— Rin — Comenzó con voz seria — Te he cuidado desde hace años, y eres lo más cercano a una hija para mí, te quiero como tal y por esa razón me atrevo a hacerte esta pregunta — La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo apreciar el fuerte sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la joven, para ella era evidente la pregunta que le realizaría — ¿Qué está sucediendo entre Inuyasha y tú?.

La aludida tragó con pesadez, se había imaginado una y otra vez ese escenario, y ensayado mentalmente la respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba preparada para responder con tanta facilidad como creyó.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire, y miró fijamente al rostro de la anciana que tanto quería y respetaba, se dijo a sí misma que debía ser sincera, era lo menos que Kaede se merecía — Él… él y yo… tenemos una relación… desde hace unas semanas — Allí estaba, lo había dicho, y sintió como si se liberara de un gran peso, pero también el temor la inundó al imaginar que ahora Kaede la juzgaría por el hecho de que Kagome estaría intentando volver desde su mundo, para reunirse con él, y ahora por culpa suya, ya el joven no estaría esperándola, pero contrario a todos sus pronósticos, la anciana sonrió ampliamente.

— Me alegro sinceramente, ambos han sufrido mucho durante estos años, esperando por sus seres queridos, ya es justo que sean felices.

Rin la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, se sentía realmente feliz, de que ella la comprendiera, y esperaba que los demás también aprobaran su relación — Gracias — Le susurró, sin romper el contacto — Su opinión es muy importante para mí, deseo que la señora Sango y el monje Miroku lo entiendan también.

— Lo harán — Aseguró — Ambos desean lo mejor para Inuyasha y para ti.

* * *

— ¿Estás enojado porque le conté la verdad? — Preguntó Rin nerviosa.

La pareja se encontraba en un claro del bosque cercano a la aldea, bajo la sombra de unos melocotoneros.

— Tonta, claro que no, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, además no tenemos porqué ocultarlo — Sonrió, le acarició la mejilla, y besó fugazmente sus labios.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, para tomar una florecilla que yacía en el suelo, y comenzar a jugar con ella, arrancándole los pétalos.

Inuyasha la observaba embelesado, Rin era tan hermosa, y lo que le resultaba más adorable es que ella no era consciente de ello.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Lo cuestionó, cuando advirtió la intensa mirada sobre su persona.

Él no respondió, contrario a eso la atrajo hacia sí envolviéndola en sus brazos, Rin dio un leve respingo por la sorpresa, y le dedicó una mirada reprobadora que lo hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada, ella frunció el ceño, y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la expresión de enojo pasó a ser de sorpresa al sentir bajo su espalda la humedad de la hierba, lo miró con los ojos ensanchados, pero él no le dio explicación alguna, solo volvió a sellar sus labios en un beso apasionado, la joven correspondió sin vacilar, enredando sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera plateada, los labios masculinos abandonaron los suyos, para trasladarse a sus mejillas, y bajar hasta su cuello, la sensación fue tan placentera, que no pudo evitar gemir, Inuyasha concentró todo su peso en uno de sus codos, para así con su mano libre acariciar la pierna femenina, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, los gemidos fueron en aumento, ahora acompañados por los jadeos provenientes de la boca del hanyou.

El contacto para Rin fue tan excitante, que inconscientemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole al ambarino mayor acceso a la piel sensible de su cuello, y tirando levemente de sus cabellos.

Él acarició uno de sus senos por encima de la tela del kimono, provocando que ella arqueara la espalda.

— Inu….Inuyasha — Susurró extasiada, él detuvo sus caricias, para fijar su atención, en el rostro sonrojado de la joven, ella maldijo por lo bajo creyendo que se había molestado

— Ha..comenzado a llover — Dijo como respuesta, a su pregunta silenciosa, se levantó , permitiendo que ella lo imitara, para luego fijar su atención en el cielo oscuro, de donde ya se desprendía una ligera llovizna — Subete a mi espalda, no quiero que pesques un resfriado — Se agachó un poco, para facilitarle el que se subiera, el tibio contacto de su cálido cuerpo lo hizo estremecer, Rin colocó una mejilla sobre su hombro, y pudo escuchar con claridad lo agitado de su corazón, aún no se recuperaba de las emociones de hacía unos minutos, agradeció internamente que comenzara a llover, deseaba tanto a Rin que la hubiese tomado allí mismo, pero no quería que la primera vez de la joven fuese de esa manera, ella se merecía algo mejor.

* * *

Inuyasha, decidió contarles él mismo a sus amigos, sobre su relación con la joven, aprovechando una visita de Kohaku y Shippo a la aldea, el ayudante del herrero Totosai, y el kitsune, no pudieron más que sorprenderse, pero luego de digerida la noticia, ambos se mostraron muy contentos, Sango y Miroku ya se lo esperaban, principalmente el monje, que desde hacía meses notaba la cercanía de la pareja.

Rin se sintió feliz por la aceptación de sus seres queridos, aunque en el fondo sabía de sobra que una parte de ellos se sentía mal por Kagome, pues no perdían la esperanza de que ella regresara.

.

.

.

— ¿Está segura de que no quiere venir? — Preguntó la más joven.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Solo los retrasare, es un viaje de varias horas a la siguiente aldea, además Rin conoces muy bien las plantas que necesito.

— Yo podría llevarte cargada — Señaló el joven con obviedad.

— Este ambiente tan húmedo no le hará bien a mi salud.

Inuyasha enarco una ceja, definitivamente la edad estaba afectando a Kaede — Como quieras, Rin vámonos.

Ella asintió y luego se subió en la espalda del ambarino, que comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

* * *

Lo que en un principio fue una llovizna, en pocos minutos se convirtió en un torrencial aguacero, Rin miró al cielo con desgana, estaba tan oscuro como si fuese de noche, paseó su mirada hacia el cuerpo empapado de Inuyasha, y hacia el suyo — Genial, seguramente se enfermaría, nada podía ser peor que eso, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de su error, cuando un trueno retumbó en el cielo, y la hizo dar un gran respingo, haciendo que su acompañante parara en seco.

Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y realmente eso creía — ¿Qué sucede? — La cuestionó él, visiblemente preocupado.

— Le tengo terror a las tormentas — Confesó un poco apenada, escondiendo su rostro en la espalda masculina.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo — Y así te enojas porque te llamo mocosa — Pronunció divertido, ganándose un golpe en el hombro — Buscaré una cueva para pasar la tormenta — Anunció. Agudizó sus sentidos y en pocos minutos dio con un refugio cercano.

Entraron a la cueva, no era muy profunda, pero evitaba que la lluvia los alcanzara, aunque eso ya no importaba, ambos estaban empapados, Rin comenzó a temblar preocupando al ambarino, los humanos eran muy frágiles, y debía evitar a toda costa que ella se enfermara, así que sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia sí, brindándole el calor de su cuerpo, pero vio que no era suficiente, sus ropas también se encontraba mojadas, optó por despojarse de su haori, Rin se sonrojó al máximo al ver su firme y esculpido torso desnudo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras él la volvía a estrechar en sus brazos.

—¿Mejor? — Susurró en su oído, provocándole más escalofríos que el mismo frío que sentía por la lluvia.

— Bu..bueno, aún tengo frío — Confesó — Mis ropas..están empapadas.

Esta vez fue el turno de él para sonrojarse, sabía lo que eso significaba, y lo que tendría que hacer para remediarlo, el problema es que no estaba seguro de resistir, el verla desnuda.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para despojarla del obi, y deslizar con parsimonia las telas del Kimono rosa pálido, primero descubrió sus frágiles brazos, dejando sus senos desnudos en el proceso, tragó con dificultad, por más que le ordenaba a su mente apartar la vista del cuerpo de Rin, simplemente se le hacía imposible, ella por su parte desvío la mirada avergonzada, y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, se sentía nerviosa, nunca antes alguien había apreciado su desnudez, sintió una vez más el cálido contacto del cuerpo masculino cubrir el suyo, el contacto piel con piel fue electrizante para ambos, Inuyasha no pudo evitar que un jadeo se escapara de su boca, cuando los pezones de la joven, rozaron la piel de su pecho, estaban erectos tanto por el frío, como por el deseo que poco a poco nacía en ella. Se repitió a sí mismo que estaban en una cueva sucia y fría, y que no deseaba acostarse con Rin en un lugar como ese.

Pero sus sentidos se nublaron, y lo que en un principio había sido un mero acto de protección para mantener a raya una posible gripe, se transformó rápidamente en algo más, un sentimiento tan poderoso que escapaba de su control, buscó su boca con urgencia, y para su sorpresa, ella estuvo más que gustosa de corresponderle, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, Rin lo abrazó por el cuello, y él terminó de retirarle la ropa, usándola como una sábana para recostar su cuerpo ahora desnudo ella no opuso resistencia, intentaba parecer tranquila aunque él supiera que en el fondo estaba nerviosa y hasta asustada, después de todo esta era su primera vez.

Repartió besos suaves y lentos por toda su cara, para después seguir con su cuello, donde ella no pudo evitar gemir, continuó su camino de besos, hasta llegar a sus senos, se detuvo un momento para admirarlos, la joven apartó l cara más sonrojada, si era posible, y el ambarino quiso reír por su inocencia.

— Eres hermosa — Le susurró cerca de su oído, haciendo que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a sus senos para ahora besarlos y masajearlos, Rin no paraba de gemir, cada vez más alto, y de aferrarse a su cuello con tanta fuerza, que creyó debía ser doloroso para el hanyou. Besó su vientre plano, y acarició despacio la piel de sus piernas y muslos, repartió húmedos besos por la cara interna de estos, para después levantar la mirada y posarla en el rostro ruborizado, y los ojos chocolates que lo miraban cegados por la lujuria, se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, que solo Rin era capaz de hacer aflorar en sus labios, ella quiso cerrar las piernas cuando adivinó sus intenciones, pero él fue más rápido tomándola por las rodillas, e introduciendo su lengua en el interior femenino, la joven arqueó la espalda, presa de un placer que nunca creyó experimentar, los gemidos ahora parecían pequeños gritos, que solo alentaban al ambarino a continuar con su labor, Rin apretaba con fuerza las telas de su kimono, ahora acomodadas bajo su anatomía, buscando una forma de contener tanto placer dentro de su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, que creía explotaría en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha volvió a colocarse a su altura, besó sus labios de forma tierna, intentando tranquilizarla, se quitó su hakama, y Rin pudo sentir un bulto palpitante rozar su vagina, sintió temor, temor de no ser suficiente para él, de solo estar reemplazando el lugar de Kagome, de que él luego de tomarla se sintiera decepcionado, tuvo el impulso de apartarlo, de pedirle que se detuviera, pero vio sus ojos, esos profundos pozos dorados que la miraban con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, que sus dudas se disiparon, le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle, él correspondió a su sonrisa, la besó ahora con la pasión y el deseo impresos en esa caricia, coló una mano entre sus cuerpos, y comenzó a estimular su clítoris con uno de sus dedos, para luego introducirlo en su húmeda cavidad, Rin ahogó un grito de sorpresa en la boca del joven, no podía negar que la sensación era un tanto incómoda, sus músculos estaban tensos y el ambarino sabía que eso solo provocaría más dolor en ella al momento de la penetración.

Besó su cuello, y sintió su interior relajarse permitiéndole introducir un segundo dedo, y luego un tercero, los espasmos no se hicieron esperar, cuando él aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos, terminado en el primer orgasmo de la joven.

Rin respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba a toda prisa, nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo similar.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos — ¿Estás segura?

No era necesario que explicara su pregunta, era una forma de pedir su permiso para continuar, no creía que tuviese la capacidad de hablar, así que solo fue capaz de asentir, acarició con su mano la mejilla femenina para darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

Él juntó sus frentes — Te amo — Susurro antes de deslizarse con lentitud dentro de ella. Le hubiese encantado responderle, decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero el dolor y el escozor producto de la pérdida de su virginidad, le impidió formular nada más que un sonoro grito de dolor.

Había escuchado que era doloroso, pero nunca imaginó que tanto, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar sus mejillas, Inuyasha las secó con sus labios, dándole suaves besos — Lo lamento — Acarició su rostro — No deseaba causarte dolor.

Su voz sonaba tan contrariada, que quiso pronto sacarlo de su error — No fue tu culpa — Pronunció con dificultad — Es el único modo que existe — Sonrió.

Él se mantuvo quieto por unos instantes, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, comenzó un vaivén lento, hasta que los gemidos de dolor fueron reemplazados por los de placer, sus cuerpos se perlaron de sudor, y ambos estaban envueltos en un calor abrasador, aunque en el exterior el frío y la lluvia inundaran el ambiente.

Los dos jóvenes gimieron al unísono, al momento de llegar al orgasmo, Inuyasha salió de su interior, y se recostó de espaldas atrayéndola hacia su pecho, besó su frente, y la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Preguntó temerosa, aún los fantasmas del pasado no dejaban de atormentarla de todo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño — Tonta, jamás me arrepentiré — Declaró.

Ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa — Yo tampoco — Confesó — Inuyasha — Él la miró atentamente — Yo también te amo — Depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todas mis queridas lectoras, Haru debes dejar de decir que harás algo y al final no cumplirlo, bueno aunque esta vez no es algo malo, creo yo ^_^

Pues sí, como ya se dieron cuenta no será un Oneshot después de todo, sino un Twoshot, ¿La razón?, iba a quedar demasiado largo, y me tardaría mucho más en publicarlo, ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte, no puedo decir exactamente cuando esté lista, solo adelantaré que mi amado Sesshomaru y nuestra estimada Kagome harán acto de presencia, ¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros enamorados? ¿Eso logrará separarlos, o su amor será más fuerte?. Para solucionar estas y otras interrogantes, no dejen de leer el desenlace de su novela, las consecuencias de tu ausencia, Jajaja no mentira ya estoy bromeado.

Como siempre espero les guste esta mi loca idea, y que por favor me dejen sus comentarios, me encanta saber su opinión.

Por cierto, que tierno es Inu, aaahhh, sé que con Kagome él era un tanto bruto, pero como ya sabemos ella tiene su carácter, y pues aquí lo hice más dulce, porque así lo hace ser Rin, o más o menos esa es la idea. Me disculpo por el intento de lemon, ya saben no es mi fuerte.

Se cuidan mucho nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

Besitos.

.

.

Yarisha, espero que te gusten mis demás historias, y ansio leer tus comentarios ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Consecuencias de tu Ausencia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meses después…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha, Rin y sus amigos, se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño huerto, en las afueras de la aldea, el joven hanyou perseguía al kitsune para golpearlo, por una broma que le había hecho, mientras que el pequeño Shippo corría de un lado para el otro intentando escapar de la furia de su víctima. Sango y Miroku hablaban y reían animados, observando como la pequeña Ai jugaba con su tío Kohaku, Kaede y Rin, estaban un poco más alejadas, recogiendo algunas verduras.

— Mi niña, en dos días será tu cumpleaños ¿Qué deseas de regalo? — La cuestionó la anciana, depositando algunos rábanos en la cesta que la joven sostenía.

— No lo sé, todo lo que deseó lo tengo en este momento — Sonrió, al tiempo que acariciaba el dije de colmillo que le había obsequiado Inuyasha, en su cumpleaños pasado.

Ella sonrió en respuesta — Entiendo, pero aún así te celebraremos una fiesta como la del año pasado — Aseguró, pensaba dirigirse a donde se encontraba Sango, para que entre ambas organizaran todo cuando sucedió, fue en cuestión de segundos, Shippo e Inuyasha detuvieron abruptamente su persecución, Kaede y Miroku miraron en dirección al bosque, y Kirara salió volando apresurada del interior de la aldea, tomando la misma dirección de las miradas de los mencionados.

Una sonora carcajada resonó desde el interior del bosque, antes de que Kirara y su acompañante aterrizaran justo frente a ellos, todas las miradas se posaron en Inuyasha, quien se mantenía estático en su lugar. Rin apenas y podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sintió como su corazón se detenía por una fracción de segundos, no podía ser cierto, no ahora.

La miko bajó con cuidado del lomo de la neko, y posó su mirada en la cara sorprendida de sus amigos, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola a todos, tenía tantas ganas de verlos, no saben cuánto los extrañé — Se abalanzó hacia Sango abrazándola con fuerza, la exterminadora correspondió titubeante, no podía negar que se sentía feliz de ver nuevamente a Kagome, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, sabía que eso le causaría mucho dolor a Rin, y que Inuyasha se vería en un grave predicamento.

— Me alegro mucho de verte — Se separó de su abrazó — Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que lograste atravesar el pozo? — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la más joven, estaba tan pálida, que daba la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— Luego hablaremos de eso — Aseguró. Saludó a todos sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo, dejando al último a la pareja. — Mirate Rin cuánto has crecido — La observó sorprendida — Te ves hermosa — Sonrió, la aludida solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa forzada y corresponder a su abrazo, el mitad demonio la miraba de forma inquietante, pero ella apartó su vista, lo que menos deseaba era verlo, odiaría que sus emociones la traicionaran y comenzar a llorar.

Mantuvo un semblante neutro, pero cuando Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, Rin sintió su alma desgarrarse, lo miraba con tanta ternura, la misma de hace años, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para ellos. Se sintió estúpida y fuera de lugar, aprovechó el momento en que la azabache abrazaba al ambarino, para escabullirse hacia la aldea, lo que menos deseaba era ver una escena de amor entre la miko y su amado Inuyasha.

* * *

Se sentía morir, cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de la cabaña, los veía, Kagome colgada del brazo de Inuyasha, sonriente como si toda su vida fuese un total sueño maravilloso, y él, parecía ausente, ajeno a todas las emociones que la joven azabache sentía, sin embargo no se separaba de ella, no le aclaraba que ellos tenían una relación hacía casi un año, que la amaba, eso dolía, más de lo que ella podía soportar, pues era una clara señal de que Inuyasha dudaba, de lo que sentía por ella, de lo que sentía por Kagome, y no podía culparlo, la joven miko se veía hermosa, el tiempo la había beneficiado de sobremanera, y ella, solo era una chiquilla, seguía siendo una mocosa, como la llamaba el hanyou para hacerla rabiar, así que decidió alejarse, el día siguiente se encerró en su habitación, pidiéndole a la anciana Kaede que dijera que se sentía indispuesta, y ella lo hizo, no quería ver a la joven sufrir más.

Kagome estaba tan feliz con su regreso, que no se daba cuenta del tenso ambiente que se sentía a su alrededor, se dedicó a contarle a sus amigos el como tardo esos siete años, realizando hechizos para volver a abrir el pozo, y que cuando ya creía todo perdido, encontró uno en un antiguo libro, que después de varios intentos la llevó de vuelta a ellos.

.

.

— Rin, sé que no estás para fiestas, pero mañana es tu cumpleaños y a todos les parecerá muy extraño que no asistas a la fiesta en tu honor, o que ni siquiera salgas un momento para que te feliciten, mi niña entiendo lo mucho que debes estar sufriendo, pero has un esfuerzo, por mí, por todos los que te queremos — Le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, para luego sonreírle.

La joven aceptó resignada, no deseaba verlos, pero no sería justo con sus amigos el dejarlos plantados, sabía lo mucho que se habían esforzado para organizarle la pequeña fiesta.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, intentando cubrir con un poco de maquillaje el estado deplorable de su rostro a causa del llanto y el insomnio, no quedó tan mal según su opinión, todos la felicitaron y elogiaron el hermoso kimono blanco con labores doradas, que lucía. El hanyou la miró embobado, sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su aspecto, y todo lo que la había extrañado esos dos tortuosos días, quiso correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuánto la amaba, que era ella la mujer con la que deseaba estar, pero cuando lo intentó, ella negó con la cabeza, señalándole hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, y alejándose más de él.

Inuyasha no podía más con esa situación, tenía que hablar con la azabache, contarle toda la verdad, y disculparse con ella, no podía, no quería seguir alejado de Rin, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

La vio un poco alejada de la multitud, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo, pudo apreciar el brillo de un par de gotas transparentes que rodaban por sus mejillas, estaba llorando, se maldijo internamente, nuevamente la había hecho llorar, llegó hasta ella en total silencio y la abrazó por la espalda, estrechó su fina cintura entre sus brazos, y pudo sentirla temblar.

— No deberías estar aquí — Espetó, separándose — Ve con Kagome — Pronunció con dificultad, intentando sonar firme.

— Rin, por favor, déjame hablar, yo…

— Oh aquí están — Canturreo la miko, acercándose a ellos, Inuyasha pudo ver como Rin apretaba los puños, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sabía que contenía el llanto — ¿Sucede algo? — Interrogó al ver la cara contrariada del hanyou.

— No es nada — Respondió la joven sin mirarla a la cara — Debo irme — Salió corriendo hacía el bosque, a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

— RIN, ESPERA — Grito el ambarino, haciendo el ademán de seguirla, pero Kagome lo tomó por el brazo deteniéndolo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Inuyasha? — Frunció el ceño.

— Lo lamento Kagome, ahora no puedo contarte, necesito hablar con Rin — Se soltó rápidamente de su agarre, y corrió tras la joven, dejando a la miko confundida.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo duró su carrera, pero se detuvo cuando sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, y sus pulmones quemaban por la falta del necesario oxígeno, se recostó de espaldas al tronco grueso de un árbol, usándolo como apoyo, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire hasta regularizar su agitada respiración, limpió con la manga del kimono, la capa de sudor que bañaba su cara, al igual que las lágrimas, miró hacia todas las direcciones, el bosque se encontraba oscuro, apenas y podía ver unos metros adelante, suspiró con pesadez, siempre actuaba de una forma impulsiva, y luego quería que no la consideraran una niña.

— Rin, deja de huir — Gruñó — Necesitamos hablar — Rodeó el árbol y acunó el rostro femenino entre sus grandes manos.

Ella cerró los ojos, era tan fácil caer rendida ante su contacto, pero la parte racional de su cerebro le recordó lo ocurrido hace solo unos instantes, abrió los ojos y se separó de su agarre — Debes volver, Kagome te está esperando, esto..esto no puede ser, no quiero hacerle daño, tú… tú no debes hacerle daño nuevamente — Susurró, intentando contener el llanto, que ya nublaba sus ojos.

Él se sorprendió ligeramente, le estaba pidiendo que renunciara a ella, a su amor, solo por hacer feliz a Kagome, solo Rin podía ser tan generosa, pero él no estaba dispuesto a perderla, no se volvería a sumir en la tristeza por tomar una mala decisión — No, no lo permitiré… — Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia un claro del bosque, en donde comenzaba a descender una figura muy conocida para él, para ambos — Maldición ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que volver ahora? — Gruñó en su interior, eso parecía más bien una pesadilla.

Rin siguió la dirección de su mirada, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano — Se..señor Sesshomaru — Murmuró, aún sin podérselo creer del todo.

El aludido se acercaba a ellos con su habitual altivez, pero su rostro dibujaba una clara mueca de molestia, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y miraban de forma amenazante a su medio hermano, él le mantuvo el desafío, si quería pelea se la daría, si sus intenciones eran llevarse a Rin, no se lo permitiría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Escupió con veneno.

Sesshomaru apartó su atención de Inuyasha, para dirigirla a Rin — He venido a saber cuál es tu decisión — Pronunció con voz monótona.

La joven tragó con dificultad, como si cientos de agujas estuviesen perforándole la garganta, llevó una mano hasta su pecho y lo apretó en un puño — Yo deseo volver con usted señor Sesshomaru — Pronunció con tanta seguridad, que se sorprendió a sí misma, y qué decir del hanyou, que la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas, aunque sabía que los dos seres junto a ella, podían olerlas sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de que éstas no hubiesen abandonado sus ojos, muy bien ya lo había dicho, estaba hecho, y aunque su corazón dolía como aquella vez que perdió a su familia, no iba a retractarse, no creía que fuese capaz de ser feliz, arrebatándole a Kagome el hombre que amaba.

— No lo hagas — Pidió él, con la súplica impresa en su voz, avanzó unos pasos en su dirección, pero ella ya había comenzado a caminar tras Sesshomaru.

— Por favor despídeme de todos, diles que lamento irme así, sin decir adiós, pero es lo mejor — No se giró para verlo, estaba segura de que si lo miraba a los ojos, se arrepentiría de marcharse — Gracias por todo Inuyasha, que seas muy feliz con Kagome — Su voz se quebró al pronunciar la última frase, que a él lo dejó petrificado en su sitio, cuando reaccionó, ambas siluetas se habían perdido en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

La distancia que caminaron fue corta, al final del claro los esperaban Jaken en compañía de Ah-Un, no pudo evitar sonreír y correr hacia ellos, tomó entre sus brazos al youkai verde, y lo apretó tan fuerte que este chilló casi sin aliento, para que lo soltara.

— Sueltamente niña estúpida ¿Acaso quieres matarme? — Espetó furioso, agitando los puños en su dirección.

— Lo lamento señor Jaken — Bajó con cuidado al furioso demonio — Es que estoy muy emocionada de verlos después de tanto tiempo — Se excusó apenada.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el dragón y acarició ambas cabezas, que le respondieron con ronroneos, ella comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, sentía tantas emociones arremolinándose en su interior, el dolor por la pérdida de Inuyasha, su reencuentro con los que consideraba su familia, que no pudo soportarlo más, sollozó con fuerza temblando en el proceso, Ah-Un, la miraba con insistencia como si quisiera penetrar en la mente de la joven, y entender el porqué de su tristeza.

— Ya niña molesta, deja de llorar, sé que estás feliz de vernos, pero no es para que actúes así.

El Inuyoukai la observó por el rabillo del ojo, él sabía muy bien que Rin no lloraba por ese motivo, había algo más, lo supo desde que la encontró al lado de Inuyasha, ella había llorado, pudo sentir el olor salado de sus lágrimas en el aire, además el inconfundible y desagradable olor del hanyou estaba impregnado en el cuerpo de la joven, y no de cualquier manera, si de algo estaba casi seguro era de que su protegida era la hembra de su medio hermano, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella le había deseado que fuese feliz con la miko?, ¿Por qué decidió irse con él, en vez de quedarse en la aldea a su lado?. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, ya se encargaría de averiguar todo eso después, y si era lo que se estaba imaginando, el idiota de Inuyasha lo pagaría con su vida.

— Vámonos — Ordenó — comenzó a elevarse, y Ah-Un lo siguió, Rin y Jaken montaron en él.

La joven dio un último vistazo en dirección a la aldea, y pensar que solo hace un par de días creía que tenía toda la felicidad que se podría desear — Sonrió con amargura, inconscientemente acarició el dije de su pulsera, eso era lo único que le quedaba de él, cuán difícil sería continuar ahora sin la persona que amaba.

— Oye Rin ¿Donde están tus cosas? — La voz rasposa de Jaken la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mis cosas? — Repitió sin entender.

— Ay claro niña tonta, ¿O es que no tenías ropa, ni nada en esa mugrosa aldea? — La dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

Se sintió estúpida, por la prisa de escapar del dolor que le producía esa situación, no recordó recoger sus cosas, genial y ahora ¿Qué haría? — Bu..bueno, lo que pasa es que por la emoción de ver al señor Sesshomaru lo olvidé — Rió nerviosa, rogaba en su interior que el youkai le creyera.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos — Humana tenías que ser — Bufó — ¿Quieres que volvamos para que puedas recogerlas? — Ofreció, aunque claramente la idea no lo hacía muy feliz.

Ella iba a negarse, pero Sesshomaru se le adelantó — No es necesario, en el castillo tendrás todo lo que desees — Anunció.

— Se lo agradezco mucho señor Sesshomaru — Una genuina sonrisa afloró en sus labios, y un cálido sentimiento embargó su pecho, bueno no todas las cosas eran malas después de todo, se sentía tan bien volver a ser la protegida del poderoso Inuyoukai.

* * *

Aquella noche prefirió no regresar a la aldea, sabía que sería bombardeado por las preguntas de Kagome, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era verla, estaba consciente de que le debía una explicación, de que tendría que contarle toda la verdad, era lo menos que ella se merecía, pero sinceramente no deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol le hicieron fruncir el ceño, cuando la luz se coló por sus párpados cerrados, los abrió con lentitud, para luego dejar escapar un bostezo, bajó de un hábil salto del árbol donde había dormido la noche anterior, ya era hora, se dijo, debía ir a hablar con Kagome, con pasos firmes se encaminó hacia la aldea, en busca de la joven miko.

La encontró sentada frente al arroyo, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Se puso de pie al sentir su presencia y se giró en su dirección.

— Hola — Le sonrió, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa expresión era falsa, pudo ver la tristeza impresa en sus ojos, y se maldijo internamente.

— Hola Kagome, lamento haberme ido así anoche — Desvío la mirada incómodo.

— Tranquilo — Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y lo miró directamente a los ojos, logrando inquietarlo — Sango y la anciana Kaede me han contado todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia — Hizo una pausa — Te seré sincera, no puedo decirte que no me duele, que no me afecta, durante todos estos años, deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver, para estar con todos, para estar contigo — Retiró la mano que presionaba ligeramente el hombro masculino, pero no apartó la mirada — Creí que tu también me esperarías, sin embargo creo que fueron demasiados años — Sonrió con amargura, y él sintió una presión desagradable en el pecho — Quiero que seas feliz, escogiste a una gran mujer, y no puedo menos que desearle felicidad a ambos.

Una punzada de culpabilidad hizo que su corazón doliera, frente a él tenía a una excelente persona, que había dado todo por él en el pasado, y ansió con todas sus fuerzas volver a corresponder a su amor, pero ya le era imposible — Lo lamento mucho — Susurró — No deseo hacerte daño, no te lo mereces — Dijo con sinceridad.

Ella negó con la cabeza, rompiendo así el contacto visual, bajó la mirada y la vio temblar ligeramente, estaba llorando, la atrajo hacia sí, para abrazarla, deseaba tanto poder hacer desaparecer su tristeza, con esa simple acción, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero de su boca no salió palabra alguna, permanecieron así por largo rato, compartiendo esa cercanía, hasta que ella se alejó unos pasos de él.

— Ve por ella — Aconsejó.

— ¿Cómo es que tú..? — Se sorprendió.

— Sentí la presencia de Sesshomaru, y supuse que se había marchado con él, por mí — Señaló con obviedad — No vuelvas a perder a la mujer que amas — Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, y le sonrió.

Inuyasha la miró enternecido, sin duda alguna la bondad de Kagome solo había incrementado con los años — Y ¿Qué hay de ti? — Preguntó con interés.

— Regresaré a mi época — Sentenció — Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, iré a despedirme de los demás — Se giró de espaldas y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea, pero se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de él — Inuyasha.

— ¿Sí? — La miró por encima del hombro.

— No pierdas más tiempo.

Él sonrió, para luego asentir.

* * *

El viaje hasta las tierras del oeste no le pareció tan largo, tal vez fue porque terminó vencida por el sueño, o porque iban volando, más de prisa que en sus antiguos viajes, debía señalar.

Descendieron dentro del colosal castillo, en lo que Rin dedujo era un patio o algo por el estilo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados, impresionada con el tamaño y lujo de la construcción.

— Ya cierra la boca chiquilla, o se te meterá una mosca — Replicó molesto el youkai verde — No has cambiado nada — Se quejó fastidiado.

Rin ni se inmutó, estaba tan absorta en el escrutinio de cada detalle, que la voz de Jaken solo le parecía un ruido lejano, molesto, pero lejano.

— Rin — Pero aquella voz grave y fría, sí que la hizo reaccionar.

Ella se giró en su dirección de inmediato, tal y como cuando era una niña, y él solo tenía que pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera, para que ella obedeciera al instante, y sin replicar — Dígame señor Sesshomaru — Pronunció con voz dulce.

Él dio un par de zancadas en su dirección, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos — Tu regalo — Dijo sin más preámbulos, antes de depositar en su mano, una cadena de oro blanco con una esmeralda como dige.

La joven lo miró con adoración, era sencillamente hermoso, nunca en su vida había visto una joya tan fina, que sintió temor de romperlo, con sumo cuidado lo colocó en su cuello, y le sonrió ampliamente al demonio, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos y reacciones.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, me encanta — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El Inuyoukai solo asintió — Jaken, lleva a Rin a su habitación — Ordenó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las alas del castillo, en dirección contraria a la que tomaron sus acompañantes, cuando estuvo un par de metros alejado frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado, había podido comprobar sus sospechas, el idiota de Inuyasha y Rin eran pareja, el dije con forma de colmillo terminó por confirmárselo.

.

.

.

Rin acarició las cabezas de Ah-Un, antes de marcharse tras Jaken, el dragón le ronroneo, y acarició con sus hocicos las mejillas femeninas — Nos veremos luego — Se despidió agitando la mano, y corriendo para no perder de vista al pequeño demonio, que ya empezaba a proferir miles de maldiciones en su contra.

Ella seguía embelesada contemplando la estructura, le parecía simplemente impresionante — Señor Jaken, este castillo es hermoso, y enorme — Los ojos le brillaban como a una niña pequeña.

El aludido bufó — Claro niña tonta, este es un castillo digno del Lord del Oeste, el gran Sesshomaru — Infló su pecho con orgullo.

— ¿Entonces el señor Sesshomaru logró conquistar las tierras que le pertenecían a su padre? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Pues claro, le tomó un par de años acabar con todos los invasores de estas regiones, pero al final lo consiguió, el amo bonito es el demonio mas fuerte que existe — Declaró.

— Ya veo, entonces por eso se tardaron tanto en ir a visitarme — Pronunció pensativa.

El youkai se detuvo de repente, ante una puerta fusuma decorada con paisajes de jardines, la miró entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Estás cuestionado las decisiones del amo? — Siseó.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a corregirlo — Es solo que me preocupe mucho por ustedes durante todo este tiempo, temí por su seguridad, o que se hubiesen olvidado de mí — Susurró por lo bajo.

— Chiquilla estúpida, parece que aún no te queda claro que nadie puede derrotar al amo Sesshomaru — Negó con la cabeza — Ahora date prisa, y entra a tu habitación.

Rin no agregó nada más, aunque no pasó por alto el que Jaken no le hiciera ningún comentario, sobre la parte en la que pudieron olvidarse de ella, tal vez pensaba que el simple hecho de ir a buscarla, era la mejor respuesta a su pregunta. No pudo evitar dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar de la belleza de la estancia en la que se encontraba — ¿Esta será mi habitación? — Preguntó incrédula, mirando a todos lados como la niña de siete años que fue antaño.

Jaken bufó por quinta o sexta vez, ya había perdido la cuenta — Claro chiquilla, después de todo sigues siendo la protegida del Lord de estas tierras.

— Gracias señor Jaken — Se acercó al gran futón, estaba segura que allí cabrían tres personas sin problema alguno, el tocador era de una fina madera, abrió el armario y encontró dos kimonos pulcramente doblados, uno de color azul, y el otro amarillo — ¿Son míos? — Preguntó con inocencia, que a Jaken le pareció estupidez.

— Obviamente no son míos — Contestó en tono fastidiado — El amo los mandó a comprar para ti, seguramente enviará por más, ya que dejaste todas tus cosas en esa mugrosa aldea.

Ella solo asintió, sabía que a Jaken no era bueno llevarle la contraria o lo tendrías horas, y horas refunfuñando sin cesar, pero contrario a sus predicciones, el youkai rana calló abruptamente su parloteo, miró hacia la puerta cerrada con el ceño fruncido — No puedo creer que sea tan atrevido, ¿Como osa entrar aquí? — Siseó.

— ¿De quien habla? — Quiso saber, algo temerosa por la reacción de su acompañante.

— Del inútil de Inuyasha.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en su habitación, ojeando un pergamino sin mucho interés, cuando un olor desagradable golpeó sus fosas nasales, frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula, se levantó con elegancia, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del castillo, al llegar allí miró con profundo desprecio a su medio hermano, quien lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Espetó.

— Vine por Rin — Sentenció.

— Lárgate — Respondió mordaz.

— No me iré sin ella — Sentenció — No pienso perder a la mujer que amo, completó su mente.

Sesshomaru avanzó hacia él de forma peligrosa — No digas estupideces Inuyasha — Escupió con desdén

— Si no me dejas otra opción — En un rápido movimiento desenfundó a Tessaiga, y corrió en dirección a su hermano, para atacarlo, Rin se iría con él, así tuviese que matar a Sesshomaru.

El Inuyoukai detuvo el golpe con Bakusaiga, y se dispuso a contraatacar, pero la aterrada voz de su protegida, detuvo momentáneamente el combate.

— No por favor — Se colocó en medio de ambos, dándole la espalda al Lord — Inuyasha detente por favor — Pidió con voz suplicante — Señor Sesshomaru — Se giró en su dirección — No lo lastime, se lo suplico — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, empapando por completo sus mejillas.

Inuyasha guardó su espada, y luego de un instante Sesshomaru lo imitó — No vale la pena — Sentenció, provocando un gruñido en el hanyou.

Rin suspiró aliviada, cuando Jaken le dijo que Inuyasha se encontraba allí, no lo dudó ni por un segundo, tenía que evitar una desgracia, así que echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, y al verlos luchando creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ahora por fortuna ambos habían desistido de la pelea, o al menos eso creía.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldito? — Rugió el más joven.

Rin quiso abofetearlo, sin embargo solo lo fulminó con la mirada — Basta Inuyasha, no quiero ver pelear a los dos seres que más amo — Espetó.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, aunque Sesshomaru supo controlar mejor su reacción, él sabía que la joven le profesaba una clase de sentimiento que dada su naturaleza demoníaca, no entendía del todo, al fin y al cabo eran emociones humanas, pero no pudo negar que el escucharla decirlo en voz alta, y ponerle un título, le agradó en demasía.

El hanyou por su parte no pudo sentirse más feliz, a pesar de lo ocurrido con Kagome, la joven lo seguía amando.

— Perdóname — Susurró, desconcertándola — No he venido a causarte problemas, solo quiero pedirte que regreses conmigo a la aldea — Se sonrojó levemente, le resultaba bastante incómodo decirle todo eso frente al idiota de Sesshomaru.

— Pero..pero Kagome..ella y tú..

— No, ella regresará a su época, le confesé lo que siento por ti, y lo entendió, Rin por favor — Pidió con voz suplicante, no quería ni imaginar que haría de ahora en adelante si ella se negaba a acompañarlo.

La joven se le lanzó a los brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero solo duró un par de segundos para que reaccionara y la apretara contra sí — ¿Eso significa que..? — Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar debido al cúmulo de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Se separó de él luego de unos instantes y miró en dirección del Lord quien se mantenía quieto como una estatua, con su semblante estoico — Señor Sesshomaru yo..

— Has lo que quieras Rin — Pronunció con aparente desinterés, ella sonrió, recordando las veces en que usó esa misma frase, dándole a elegir lo que ella creyera mejor.

— Le agradezco mucho por haber ido a buscarme, y disculpeme por las molestias que le causé — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia — ¿Usted cree que podría venir a visitarlo? — Lo miró expectante.

Él asintió — Siempre serás la protegida de Lord Sesshomaru — Sentenció.

Rin acortó la distancia y lo abrazó, no esperaba que él le correspondiera, nunca lo había hecho, pero se sorprendió al sentir una de sus grandes manos, acariciándole la cabeza — Gracias señor Sesshomaru — Esbozó una amplia sonrisa — Hasta luego señor Jaken — Le sonrió al youkai que se mantenía oculto tras unos arbustos — Pronto vendré a visitarlos, me despide de Ah-Un.

Se marchó al lado de Inuyasha, no sin que antes ambos hermanos se fulminaran con la mirada, Sesshomaru le envió un claro mensaje, hazla sufrir nuevamente y te mataré.

* * *

La pareja caminaba por el bosque tomados de la mano, Rin tenía dibujada una sonrisa boba, que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer, Inuyasha la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, esa imagen le parecía encantadora, sin previo aviso la tomó entre sus brazos y unió sus labios en un beso suave, cálido, cargado de ternura, como si con ese contacto quisiera transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

— Lo siento, eres la última persona a quien deseo lastimar — Juntó sus frentes, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Tranquilo, ahora eso ya no importa — Sonrió — Te amo — Susurró contra sus labios.

— Yo también te amo, y deseo tomarte como mi compañera — Se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Tu compañera? — Lo miró sin comprender — ¿Es algo así como tu esposa? — No pudo evitar dejar escapar el tono emocionado.

Él asintió — ¿Aceptas? — Le dedicó una mirada intensa.

— Claro que sí, pero explicame, como es exactamente.

— Ya lo verás— Le sonrió con picardía, acto seguido la besó de forma apasionada.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: Serenity usagi , RinAsakura162 , gcfavela .

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, aquí les traigo el desenlace de este fic, espero que les guste, y no me odien por hacer sufrir a Kagome, yo también soy SessRin, Inukagome, pero como había prometido un fic de esta pareja, pues así debían ser las cosas.

Se preguntarán por qué no incluí a Sesshomaru en el asunto amoroso, pues quise plantear su relación con Rin de otra forma, como si fuese el amor por una hija, o una hermana, así como se veía en el anime, espero no haya quedado muy extraño.

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero podamos leernos pronto, y deseo les guste el capi.

Por favor haganmelo saber en un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

.

Besitos


End file.
